The invention relates to a device for connecting a window pane to a window regulator.
European Patent No. 0 208 237 B1 describes a support element for connecting the window pane to a corresponding guide device which has several support wings to be mounted on either side of the lower edge of the window pane. One of the support wings supports a pin associated with a hole in the window pane. When the window pane is inserted between the elastic support wings, they bend outwards until the pin has locked in the hole in the pane.
In order to be able to insert the window pane between the two support wings, the top side of the pin is inclined to guide the bottom edge of the window pane past the pin during assembly. The drawback here however is the large amount of play associated therewith between the pin and the hole in the pane due to the reduced contact area between the pin and the hole on the circumference. Thus with a reversal of the stress direction, that is, the direction of movement of the window pane, often so-called reversal noises will occur. Furthermore, in the event of higher loads, particularly in the case of jammed window pane, the pin is likely to disengage from the hole in the pane whereby the window regulator becomes unusable.
A further snap-fitting coupling device between a window pane and window regulator is described in German Patent No. DE 31 08 244 A1. It consists of two interconnected channel-like profiled sections of which one encloses an area of the lower edge of the pane and is fixed thereto. The other downwardly open profiled section supports at its ends inwardly directed hooks which can engage projections of angled elements of the lift mechanism whereby a keyed connection is achieved. During assembly, the connecting elements are forced to snap together through the force of the window pane against the upper stop position whereby at the an automatic alignment of the pane in the frame structure takes place simultaneously, at which time additional manual adjustments are not required.
However, since the profile-like coupling element must be prefitted on the lower edge of the pane, the window assembly has a thick structure which makes insertion of the window pane in the door shaft difficult. Owing to the necessary lack of seals in this area, damage to the paintwork often occurs during assembly. A further problem can be produced by the close tolerances required in the snap-in area of the coupling elements in order to avoid reversal noises during operation of the window regulator.
Another type of snap-in pane fixing is described in Japanese Patent No. 6-135228. The elements fixed on the lower edge of the window pane have at their free ends conical barb-shaped elements each associated with a U-shaped connecting element of the window regulator. The U-shaped connecting elements also have inclined guide inserts with which the conical areas of the elements fixed on the window pane can engage. When bringing together the connecting elements the arms of the U-shaped connecting elements are elastically spread out. At the end of assembly (in the snapped-in position), inwardly directed hooks provided at the free ends of the U-shaped connecting elements engage over the projections of the conical barb-shaped elements. However, there is the disadvantage that the part of the connecting element fixed on the window pane and which angles away from the edge of the pane theoretically shortens the lift stroke.
The known snap-in connections between a window pane and the entrainment member of a window regulator use snap-in elements which engage in a hole in the pane and whose upper boundary faces are designed inclined as insert guides on the lower edge of the pane. As a result of this, a seating with a lot of play is automatically produced between the snap-in element engaged in the hole in the pane and the contour of the hole. This leads to reversal noises when changing the force direction engaging on the entrainment member. Furthermore, in the event of increased load conditions which arise when the window pane jams in the entrainment member, the large amount of play can lead to release of the connection.